


Outlet

by spikesandskirts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hidden Talents, after s03e12, it was meant to be sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesandskirts/pseuds/spikesandskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before the nightmares he had an outlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 story please be kind...not beta'd

Even before the terror of the Darach and the Nemeton, before the Kanima and the Wolves, Stiles has had an outlet. It used to be a few times a month, never more than once a week. Now with the crippling fear, mind numbing terror and the twisted normality of his dreams he needs this release more and more.

Don't be mistaken, it's nothing dangerous, just something he doesn't want anyone discovering. He's never had much self esteem when it comes to his talents,what with being a semi-permanent bench warmer on the lacrosse team. Due to this reason he keeps it hidden from most of the world, if they don't know then it can't be taken from him.

It's on one such night, the Sheriff comes home from an early shift, dinner already on the bench waiting to be warmed (spinach and mushroom cannelloni), dishes washed, living room tidied and basement door ajar.  


Slowly descending the stairs he takes in the room that used to be Claudia and Stiles haven. A wall filled with percussion instruments, another with bookcases filled with sheet music, his wife's old guitar leaning on her chair, her son perched on a stool.  


Long fingers gliding over ivory keys, eyes closed with no need to look at the sheet music when it's been in his head for years. The hauntingly beautiful notes filling the air, making his father smile. The nightmares may still come but Stiles will sleep peacefully tonight at least.


End file.
